


The Seven Exes

by DinsWh0re



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, I also just really like Pedro Pascal, Look at you go y/n, Reader Insert, SFW bc i'm not about that, Wow I've hit rock bottom, i was bored ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinsWh0re/pseuds/DinsWh0re
Summary: You're a reality jumper, and you have been for a while. Going from one reality to the next, falling for men and ultimately leaving in the end. But when one catches your heart more than before, you realize this isn't one you can leave so easily. When your past exes find out, they become angry, jealous even. And they want revenge.Inspired By: Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. The Meeting

“What on earth are you talking about?”

You rolled your eyes with a small huff, setting the drink you had just bought down. It seemed simple to you, yet unexplainable to everyone else. So, you shrugged and made sure to quickly change the subject. “Nothing, nevermind. How are you doing? Anything new going on in your world?”

He smiled, and you noticed the way his eyes glistened when you invited him to talk about himself. Of course he had a new story involving a new person he was talking to, and all you could do was nod and give a small exclamation when he said something worth a response. None of it really was, but he was excited and that was enough for you. The new girl was apparently tall with dark hair and a bright smile. She liked dancing, and couldn’t stand anything the color orange. Finally, he stopped rambling and looked at you again in anticipation with a sneaky expression on his face. “What about you? How’s your dating life?”

You froze, lifting your drink and taking a small sip of the cold liquid. It was freezing outside, and yet you couldn’t be bothered to get anything with at least a lukewarm temperature. The chill from the drink sent a shiver down your spine, which didn’t seem to distract your friend from his question. Still holding the drink in your hand, you moved your hands around as you tried to come up with a response. “Well it’s… it’s a life I guess. Nothing too special, I suppose.”

“Nothing at all?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, I guess I have a specific type and few seem to meet my standards.” You checked the time on your phone, your brows furrowing at the sight. “Hey, it’s five, don’t you have a date you need to attend in an hour? That was one of the things you mentioned to me, right?”

He jumped up from his seat, his mouth moving a mile a minute it seemed with his panicked rambling on how he needed to get ready and to meet his date at the arcade, which you found was a funny place to start a date. Sure, for the whole date it would be fine, but starting? Not exactly your cup of tea there. Then again none of the other dates you had been on had ever been at an arcade, so you could very well be biased. They were all… different to say the least.

Your friend took his drink in his hand, waving as he sped off to his car, thus leaving you alone. Which, you didn’t mind that much. It gave you a second to think, to concentrate on things. Especially with what your friend said about dating. It's not like you were inexperienced, you had been on plenty of dates and dated plenty of guys. Let's see, there was the goth, the cowboy…

There were quite a lot and to just list them like numbers would leave a sour taste in your mouth, so you scratched that idea. The chilly December made your breath visible, which prompted you to get home as fast as you could, sealing and locking the door behind you as you threw your keys onto the coffee table and winced at the loud clang that followed.

The house was quiet, empty even. Which, luckily, was how it normally was. You never got a roommate. With your “hobbies” you would be better off signing yourself into a psychiatric hospital than explaining to someone else what it was that you were doing. You tried to just explain a vivid dream to your friend today, and he acted like you were talking in Russian. Besides, some things were better kept under wraps.

You honestly thought it was cool, like you were a superhero or something and if your ability got out to the public the world would end or a villain would come after you. When thinking of it like that, it made you feel special. Unique even.

You went to change into plain colors, all greys and blacks to make sure that no matter where you went, you wouldn’t stand out like a sore thumb. Unless, of course, you went somewhere that was covered in neon, but that would be a problem you’d have to address when you got there. Not that it would ever happen, considering you weren’t a big fan of neon and avoided it as much as you could.

You straightened up the last few things, taking a lighter and let the flame meet the wick of your favorite candles. The soft scent traveled through the room, calming you down instantly and putting a small smile on your face. The old floors to the house creaked as you sat down on your bed. You ran your fingers down the material of the fluffy blanket and you swung your legs up, getting yourself into a comfortable position. With a ‘click’ you turned off the lights in your room, closing your eyes.

“Alright universe,” you said out loud. “Where are you sending me this time?”

The sound of an engine roaring was what got you to open your eyes.

All of your nerves froze, and you gasped as you gained consciousness. Dragging your hand down your face, you looked around to see where exactly you were, and if you were going to die within the next three seconds. Your surroundings were empty. Barren, even. There was nothing other than what appeared to be a town maybe half a mile away. Which made you immediately wonder where the sound came from, and that’s when you saw from above a large metal machine lowering itself down. And it was getting really close to your head.

Alarms sounded in your head. You immediately went into a full sprint, scrambling to get yourself away from what could possibly be impending doom. You ran until you made it to the town, gasping for air as you skidded to a halt. You weaved in and out of foot traffic as you went into the busy streets, apologizing to everyone who you accidentally bumped into as you tried to figure out where you were. It didn’t look like anything you’ve been to. None of your prior experience had prepared you for this, especially when you saw someone walk past that definitely didn’t look human.

But it didn’t seem to scare you. In fact, you weren’t entirely phased by it, other than the amount of confusion that followed. The confusion seemed to grow when you stepped into a bar like place, your eyes jumping from thing to thing. You walked inside cautiously, avoiding eye contact with anything that appeared to have eyes. Which was quite a bit. Including the food you saw on plates and bowls. God, it’s been a while since you were that unprepared about going somewhere.

The bartender from behind the counter looked at you, addressing you with a deep and booming voice. “Hey girlie, you want a drink or you looking for something else?”

“Ew,” you said, freezing as you didn’t intend to say that out loud. “I mean, no. I’m not looking for anything. I’ll have a water, though, if that’s possible.”

They chuckled, nodding as they set a glass of clear liquid down. “Whatever you want.”

Water. Something you hoped you could trust. At least the liquid was clear, meaning if something strange was inside you would be able to see it. Well, you hoped. There could very well be something lurking inside still.

And then, he walked in.

You were sure it was a he with the broadness in the shoulders and the height. And, looked relatively human. There were no other limbs you could see, though the figure was covered head to toe in silver armor. Including the face. You saw nothing but a visor. However, he seemed to have authority. All who were chatting seemed to stop and stare at the man as he got closer to the counter.

Closer to you.

Your heart began to beat faster, and for some reason you felt almost entranced to stare. The glass helped as you would pick it up, only to look at the metal covered person. Unfortunately, he noticed. Almost immediately. He didn’t say anything initially, but when you caught another glance you were met with the visor staring straight at you. "Can I help you?"

Panic. That's all you did. Your body tensed up and your thoughts weren't entirely clear. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare-"

"Never seen a Mandalorian before?"

Mandalorian? Strange, but alright. Maybe it was his crew and they all had matching outfits. You shook your head. "No, sorry. Was I supposed to?"

He didn't respond, and instead looked off to the side. Which was normally a signal of someone wanting a conversation to end, so you focused down at the counter and pretended to be enthralled with something in front of you. Strangely enough, even though there was so much silence, when you got up to leave so did he.

The two of you walked in silence side by side. You kept making glances to see where he was going, and if that could be of any help on what to do while you were here. But it was pretty awkward. He didn’t say a word to you, not even to comment on you following beside him. The Mandalorian was set on going to something. Which turned out to be a large thing that you recognized almost immediately.

You didn’t say anything about it. You were rather embarrassed. So, of course, that was when he decided it was a good time to talk to you. “Do you normally stand under ships when they land?”

“No, not normally. First time, I guess,” you said, amazed at the sight. “If I’m being honest, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Good job. You weren’t supposed to tell him that. He doesn’t even know your name, and you definitely don’t know his. There was a second where you thought that he didn’t hear you or didn’t care, but no. No he heard. “You’ve never seen a ship before?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m not exactly… from this reality.”

“Reality?”

“Yeah, I can take you to mine, if you want. It’s nothing too weird, your subconscious as well as your physical body leaves one reality and enters another.” No, that sounds weird. So much for good first impressions.

“Could the kid go too?”

You were starstruck. He wasn’t shocked, he didn’t even seem to care. And kid? There was no kid around you two. “What kid?”

He stepped onto the ship, returning with a small creature with big green ears and dark eyes. In all honesty, he melted your heart instantly. You gave the baby a little wave, your lip quivering when he waved back. “Is he yours?”

“Something like that.”

You figured it would be too confusing to understand, so you didn’t ask any more questions. There was a moment of silence between the two of you as you played with the baby, and there was something tugging at the back of your mind. “Will I be able to see you again?”

“What?”

“Will I be able to see you again?” You repeated. “I assume the reality jumping thing with me is a joke, right?"

"No, I wasn't joking. I can see though how strange that would be."

"You weren't joking?"

Once again, no response. Was he some kind of machine and you needed to pay quarters to get solid answers? Did you run out of time and his batteries need to be recharged? It’s not like you could go by facial expressions either, he still didn’t take off the helmet. The silence got awkward for you, even though the baby sat there babbling. So, you asked questions.

“How long have you had the kid?”

“I lost track of time, not sure.”

“So he isn’t biologically yours?”

“If you’re using that to attempt to ask if I have big green ears under the helmet, I don't."

"You don't?" You weren't sure before he said, and this was information he was willing to tell so it seemed valuable in your eyes.

"I’m human like you are.”

A quick mental note was made there. Good to know. “Does anyone else stay on the ship or just you and this little gremlin?”

“Just us.”

There were plenty more questions, and surprisingly enough you got answers for about half of them. He refused though to tell you if you could get your own suit of armor, which seemed selfish in your eyes. But, he seemed nice. Really nice. The Mandalorian was gentle with the baby, so to hear he was a bounty hunter was quite alarming. The two of you chatted until the sun began to go down, and the baby fell asleep in his arms. “I guess I should better go, it’s getting late.”

As always, no response. He just looked at the ship. You cleared your throat, getting ready to go home. “Meet me here tomorrow, I’ll come back to see you guys.”

“Swear on it?”

“Yes, I swear,” you replied, stretching your arms out. “Goodbye hug?”

A small scoff came from the helmet, almost as if he were laughing. “I don’t do hugs. I’ll accept a handshake and nothing more.”

You took that agreement instantly, shaking his hand and making sure to tell him your name. He repeated it back to you to make sure he heard you correctly, which gave you a fluttering feeling in your stomach that hadn’t happened in a long time. “Tomorrow,” he said in a stern voice, causing even more of a commotion in your head and stomach.

“See you then, Mandalorian.”


	2. The Bonding

You didn’t sleep that night. 

You couldn’t. Your mind seemed to be on one track and it was just of the Mandalorian. There was no possible way you were attracted, right? You don’t know his name, and you certainly can’t see his face. Not exactly safe. If he were to kidnap you, how would you report him to a police officer? You’d sound crazy trying to explain, especially when you’d have to explain what he looks like. Full metal- something he called beskar- armour, carries a green alien, has a really attractive voice and a dark, brooding personality.

Wait. 

The cell phone on the nightstand buzzed, getting you to roll over and pick it up, squinting as you looked at the bright screen. At least three messages came from your friend, as well as two missed calls. His date report, most likely. He couldn’t do anything without having to give you mindless gossip afterwards. With a few taps you let him know you read his messages, which were enough to get him to call you. “Where’d you go last night? You didn’t answer any of my messages!”

“Sorry, sorry,” you replied, your voice low and groggy. “Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“So you tried sleeping at seven?”

“Seven? Oh, right, yeah. I was just tired from spending the day with you.”

“Hilarious,” he replied, hesitating for a moment. “Something’s off. You’re normally up super late, even if you’re tired. So either you’re sick, or you went on a date and didn’t tell me.”

“Something like that,” you admitted, sighing. 

“And you didn’t think I’d find out? Now you have to tell me. What’s his name? Where’d you guys go? How’d you meet? Is he cute?”

Well, this was going to be interesting to answer. “We just met last night, so don’t think too much into it. But it was like a bar, and he has a nice voice.”

“So he’s ugly.”

“If he were ugly I wouldn’t like him. Plus his kid is cute.”

“He took his kid to a bar? Wow, some parent of the year right there,” he grumbled on the other side, causing you to get really agitated and wanting to defend the man who wasn’t even in the same reality as you. 

“I saw a picture, wise guy.”

The two of you gossiped for a while, bouncing between him talking about his date to you attempting to avoid giving details about the Mandalorian. God, the others were never as difficult to hide. Maybe one or two, three if you wanted to hide their occupations. You had the same story for all of them, and were lucky enough to snap pictures with the more… normal looking ones. 

You said your goodbyes, giving an awkward laugh when he asked to meet your mystery man. That wasn’t happening any time soon. As far as you were aware, you and him were nothing but friends. Friends who met in fate like circumstances. It’s not like you had feelings for him. Right?

Deciding to go a little earlier than the previous days, you got yourself up to get ready. Normally your appearance didn’t matter to you, but this was different for some reason. You wanted to look nice. Look presentable. 

All for him. 

You might’ve not slept that night, but neither did the Mandalorian. 

He couldn’t get comfortable. At least, that was his excuse. It was a believable one too. He slept with the helmet on just in case, which was rather claustrophobic, and the baby was also refusing to cooperate with him no matter how many times he bribed and begged. Even demands weren’t working. So, he did what he thought would be best. He took the baby in his arms to the cockpit, where they could stare at the night sky. 

The child babbled to himself mindlessly, playing with switches and buttons that Mando knew wouldn’t result in the death of both of them. Just the lights being messed with where they’re supposed to sleep. “Hey kid,” a deep voice said from behind the helmet. “You excited to see your new friend tomorrow?”

There wasn’t a vocal response. Instead, the small child turned to face him with what appeared to be a smile on his face. The Mandalorian gave a light laugh, staring up at the stars. “She’s nice, isn’t she? A small change from Cara and Karga.”

Mando got into his head, considering talking outloud meant nothing. The baby wasn’t listening. Even if he was, he didn’t care nor did he most likely comprehend everything that was going through Mando’s train of thought. Most of it was of you, which was strange to him. Why were you so prominent in his thoughts? He wanted to remove them, but every time he tried they’d come back. 

He had to admit, you were pretty nice. Even though you weren’t from his reality, which he still didn’t fully understand, you were one of the few people that he had talked to recently that he didn’t wish would go away. Others bored him with their talks of work or quarries. Even the ones who wanted to discuss why he didn’t remove the helmet or Mandalore were headache inducing. And you didn’t really do that. Sure, you asked about getting your own, but that was it. 

The baby also liked you, which was a good thing to him. The kid liked everyone. Even people who wanted nothing to do with him. And yet there was something about the way you interacted with him that won extra points with the Mandalorian. 

“It’s alright, kid. You’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Hey! Mandalorian! I’m here!” You shouted from the outside of the ship, grinning when you spotted the green creature in a window. “I kept my promise!”

The ramp opened up and he walked out, helmet still on and baby in arms. “I can tell. Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m not here for you. I’m here for him.” You walked up to the duo, snatching the baby out of his arms. He tilted his head as he gave one of his adorable smiles. “Hello little one, did you miss me? I’m sure you did!”

“Are you always this happy to go back to realities?”

“Only when they have a cute baby, so, maybe once or twice,” you said with a grin. There was a small huff from the helmet almost as if he laughed with you. Good sign. “So, what do people do for fun out here?”

“I don’t know.”

“What? Do you not do anything fun?”

The Mandalorian shrugged. “I work, and that’s about it.”

“So you’re boring,” you joked, hesitating for a minute in case he didn’t find it funny. No negative response so far. You looked down at the child, pretending to whisper to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here. You won’t be bored anymore. I’ll save you.” 

“I’d like to see you try.”

You raised your eyebrows as you slowly moved your grip on the baby as if he were a football. Giving a smirk, you pretended to tip an invisible hat on your head. “Challenge accepted, catch me if you can.”

There had probably never been a time that you ran faster. Not even when the ship almost landed on your head. Behind you, the Mandalorian muttered something that you didn't understand. Whatever "Dank Farrik" was. You threw a bunch of curses out as you heard footsteps following behind you, getting closer. 

You had to act fast. Turning around wasn't an option and you had maybe three seconds before you were caught. Run to the ship, there were enough twists and turns there that could potentially slow him down. Perfect idea. 

Dirt kicked up as you turned back towards the giant metal machine. Your arms clutched onto the baby tighter, who was seeming to have the time of his life. He squealed and giggled while you sprinted, in a way giving you more adrenaline to keep going. This was harmless to you. A game. And yet it felt so terrifying. Then again, you heard the stories of what he has done to people he was paid to retrieve. You had no attachments, and were holding his baby. 

And then it got dangerous. He was nowhere to be seen. You turned left, then right, even peeking your head under the ship in case he was army crawling towards you. Where was he? It got quiet other than your breathing, your senses seeming to heighten as you attempted to listen in on his footsteps. “You see him anywhere, little guy?”

You were about to turn to go look for him, but a hand stretched out in front of your face, landing on the ship’s exterior. He found you. You turned to face the Mandalorian, his voice seeming to be deeper. “Found you.”

Holy shit. Why was your heart beating so fast? This wasn’t due to exhaustion, but something else. Oh no. Just play it off, you’re fine. You smirked with a slight raise of your eyebrows. “It appears you have. Good job, you may claim your prize now,” you replied, raising the baby up like a trophy. 

He huffed, cradling him with one arm as he walked back to the front of the ship with you trailing behind. You didn’t upset him. At least, you hoped. There was no possible way that you messed things up on the second day. There couldn’t be. Besides, the three of you were having fun. If not, at least you and the baby enjoyed yourselves. 

“How long do you think you’ll be staying today?”

“Not sure, I don’t really put any thought into it. I just go when and leave when I want. Why? You have a girl that shouldn’t see me?” There was bait within the last statement, and you were praying that he would take it. Either he did and admitted someone, or denied it. Or there was the third option where he didn’t hear you or understand. 

“There’s no girl, not that it’s any of your business. I was asking because we’re leaving soon, I think. It's not good to stay in one place for too long.”

You looked around. There was nothing for miles other than the town right there. “Where else would you go? To that mountain right there? That grain of sand?”

The Mandalorian went quiet for a minute. Like, dead silent. To the point where you wondered where you messed up. “Another planet. Are there not other planets where you’re from?”

“Oh yeah there’s Neptune, Venus, Mars, Earth- that’s where people live- Saturn. Except I’ve never been to any of them.”

“Why not?”

“You can’t. They’re uninhabitable. No oxygen, half of them don’t even have much of a solid structure.”

He seemed surprised, which was just as a shocker to you. You narrowed your brows, not waiting for him to respond before you began to talk again. Your hands went up to your chest level, pointing them in his direction as you spoke. “Let me get this straight, you mean there are other planets? And you can just go to them?”

“Yeah? You think I'd stay here for the rest of my life if I had a choice?"

"Guess not. So, where would you go, Mandalorian?"

"Not sure. Somewhere quiet and alone, I suppose. Away from everyone."

"Sounds fun," you stated rather plainly, fiddling with your fingers. Even if he told you a place you wouldn't know what he was talking about. You were just as lost as quite a few of the past times you had reality jumped. "Hey, can I call you Mando? The whole Mandalorian thing just seems really formal."

"I don't care. Most people do."

"Is Mandalorian your name?"

"It's a Creed. I swore to it as a child."

Hm. Very culty. Of course, you can't say that out loud. That would ruin everything and you'd never see him or his kid again, providing he knows the word. So, you nod. "Is that why you wear the helmet? I didn't see anyone else in town wearing one."

"No living thing has seen my face since I swore to the creed. I wear the helmet at all times."

You tilted your head slightly out of confusion. "Doesn't that get lonely? I mean, nobody has seen you since you were a kid? What about, I dunno, kissing somebody? Or letting them play with your hair. You do have hair, right? Not that I'm against you being bald, I'm just saying."

"This is the way." 

"The way? What way?" God, this was confusing. There were plenty of religions on earth, although you knew none of which involved a metal helmet on your head all day everyday. 

"The way of the Mandalorians." 

You felt dumb. Really dumb. Of course that's what he meant. Why would it be anything else? And it was most likely something that he had preferred not to elaborate on, considering the change of tone between you two. You turned your head to look away from the two towards the emptiness. “I’ll drop it, sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he stated, walking up the ramp of the ship. Mando turned around to face you, catching your eye. “You want to come in?”

You nodded, carefully walking up the ramp and into the ship. It felt invasive. Despite him specifically inviting you in, there was still the feeling that you didn’t belong there. That it wasn’t where you were supposed to be. And yet, it felt good that he welcomed you in. Almost as if he trusted you. Then again, you didn’t know how many other people that he had invited on the ship before. Maybe you weren’t the first. 

“You have a name for the ship?”

He was elsewhere. Away from you. You followed the sound of his heavy footsteps, leading into what appeared to be a cockpit with dozens of flashing buttons and lights with so many things trying to get your attention you couldn’t figure out where to focus. Your mouth was slightly open in awe, and you wanted nothing more than to try and touch everything to see what they do. 

“I would hang on if I were you.”

“Hang on?” The floor moved under your feet. You lurched to the side, crashing onto the beskar armor with a clang. Mando turned his head to face you, sounding as if he was stifling laughter. The corners of your lips curled into a sheepish smile as you attempted to steady yourself, picking the baby as you sat in the one other chair within the small room. “What the hell are you doing, Mando!”

“I warned you.”

“Yeah yeah. Where exactly are we going?”

“Just trust me.”

You peered out of the window, watching the way the ground got less and less visible. A knot formed in your stomach and you swallowed hard. “Whatever you say.”

You avoided looking outside again. Especially down. The height was unbearable, and the atmosphere wasn’t one that was so secure no matter how much you trusted the Mandalorian. So instead you played peek-a-boo with the child until the light seemed to disappear, and the deep voice called your name. 

“Hm?” 

“Come here, I want to show you something.”

“Yeah, what is it..” your voice trailed off as a hand reached under your chin and pulled your face to look at the sky. It was pitch black, with only the stars twinkling above. Bracing yourself, you got as close as you possibly could without hitting anything, surprised at the sight of the planet you were just on now below you. 

The Mandalorian pressed a few buttons, him too standing up next to you. “Well, what do you think?”

“It’s incredible, Mando! I’ve never seen anything like this except in photos. Wow… you see this all the time?”

“Pretty much, though I guess I’ve never had the same reaction as you.”

“How? This is amazing. I don’t think I’d ever go back to the ground if I could stay here.”

“I guess I’ve gotten used to it,” he said, looking away from the sky to you. “You know, you can technically stay here.”

“No, I wish, but I have things in my reality. Besides, we only just met, remember?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

You set your hand down, lightly meeting his for a second before you pulled away quickly, feeling your face get warm. This was too much, too fast. Your head was spinning just trying to get a grip on everything. What was happening? 

“Um, when you come back,” he said, breaking the silence. “Just come into the ship, if you can. We’ll probably be leaving so if you go back to the planet we were on, chances are we won’t be there. Unless, you don’t want to. I’m not trying to force you into anything.”

“Of course, I’ll always come back to see you guys.”

You opened your eyes in your room again, sighing. It was so disappointing coming back, especially now. Your heart felt heavy, and your hand was tingling. And, you had a MASSIVE headache. Unbearable, even. Which was a not so uncommon symptom of reality jumping. So, you figured you needed water. 

As you walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, you felt something was off. Definitely not right. It was as if an alarm was constantly buzzing in your head, demanding you to check your surroundings. Which, for someone who was alone, it was an awful image to have in your head. It was absolutely terrifying to have the thought that someone could potentially come after you. And yet, when you turned the corner, there was nobody there. However, there was something. 

Shaking, you picked up the foreign object on the counter top, a white envelope with a red wax seal. You opened the envelope, staring at the paper inside that was stained with a red liquid that you begged with yourself to not be blood. Your name was in clear writing on the top of the paper, and there was nothing else other than two sentences. 

‘We know. Be ready for what is to come.’


	3. The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance  
> TW: Blood and death

Three weeks went by, and it seemed like you spent every moment that you weren’t busy within the alternate reality with Mando and the baby, who you still weren’t sure of either of their names. Mando didn’t know the baby’s either, and you assumed it was against the creed to ask what his was. The same with his face. Which, you had just gotten used to not being able to look him in the eye or read his emotion the way you would anyone else. It was actually a game to you. Try to read his feelings before he outright tells them to you. You became rather good at it, so good it seemed to startle the Mandalorian whenever you predicted that something would put him in a bad mood, and how to fix it.

With your bonding with Mando came a new set of problems, such as hiding who he was from your friends. You wanted to tell them, truly, but you also enjoyed your freedom and not being put into a mental hospital with endless therapy on delusions. Your answers to their questions was like clockwork, so quick and seamless it was as if you rehearsed them. Which, you did. Many times. Each one had a full and carefully thought out explanation to avoid more suspicion, which did the trick rather well actually. 

"Where did you meet?" _"Bar."_

"What do you guys do?" _"Sight-see, I guess. He enjoys traveling."_

"What does he do for a living?" _"Many jobs, he likes doing what he can to stay with his son."_

 _"_ What does he look like?" " _I'll leave that up to your imagination."_

"When will we meet him?" _"One day, I promise."_

You had already visited Mando and the baby early in the morning, and you had the rest of the day to do what you pleased. So you picked something you hadn't done in a while and wanted to go to the library with friends. You really wanted astrology books, just so you could attempt to impress Mando with the constellations you knew during your night gazes. That is, providing that the stars are the same in that reality. They didn't seem that off the last time you checked. Plus, it was getting you out of the house and hanging out with people. People who didn't cover their face with a helmet or did not look human. People who knew you. Sorta. 

"So," one of your friends said to you from another aisle of books, close enough you could hear. "You've been busy recently, haven't you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No no, don't apologize. It's cute. You seem a lot happier. Y'know, it's funny, I actually remember your first relationship."

"You do?" You asked, balancing three books in your hands. The first relationship you admitted to having was a while ago, and one of your first reality jumping trips. You still remembered his kind eyes and soft voice, and it made the corners of your lips curl into a small smile as you thought more about it. 

"Of course I do. You were always smiling, and the pictures you showed me, he looked cute. Shy, but cute. But I can see whoever this new guy is, he really takes the cake." 

"Oh no, we're just- well, it's-"

"Mhm. You don't need to tell me, I get it. Complicated, huh? Don't worry, I won't pry too much." 

The two of you met back in the same aisle, which was strangely enough the horror section. You smiled as you watched them read the back of a book. "Just be careful, okay? You've dated some creeps and freaks before, don't let him add on to the list. If he does, I'll go after him. Doesn't even matter that I don't know him yet."

"You could try."

Hours later, you went back to your house exhausted, using the porch light to see as you jiggled the key in the lock until the door swung open and you could successfully get inside. The house was dark, and empty, with no sign of any disturbance. How it should be. 

Going into the kitchen to get something light to eat, you hummed a tune to yourself carelessly. Like you normally were in the comfort of your own home, you were completely unaware of your surroundings. So unaware, you didn't seem to hear the rustling sounds behind you of things being hit, or bumped into. Of the way that someone seemed to apologize after hitting your dining table. Or even of the way something seemed to see you standing with your face turned to the kitchen, and didn't alert you of their presence immediately. 

You _did_ however catch the faint whisper of someone saying "Oh God" from another thud, which caused you to shakily turn around to see a tall brunette male in your kitchen. As a quick reaction to protect yourself you reached for a kitchen knife, pointing it straight at the stranger. Mando had shown you a few things, and you weren't afraid to test them out on whoever it was. "Who are you? How the hell did you get into my house?"

"Woah, hey, take it easy. It's me, it's just me," the person said, their voice all too familiar. Way too familiar. It made you squint your eyes, tilting your head as he said your name. He knew your name, which was utterly terrifying. "It's me. Please put the knife down."

When it hit you, it hit hard. Like standing on train tracks just as a locomotive was barreling by, not caring about your existence. You stopped breathing, completely forgetting how to which caused the wind to get knocked out of you. Your free hand clutched the counter top, the other still aiming the knife at the man who looked almost as terrified as you did. After what seemed like too long, you finally regained the ability to speak, though it was in one word sentences and your voice was rather croaky. "Eddie?"

"Yeah? Who else would it be?"

"How did- Eddie, how did you get here?"

He squinted his eyes at you. "This is your house?"

"I'm well aware! How did _you_ find my house?"

What surprised you the most was not that he was here, but more that he was laughing like you were dumb. Clueless. He knew something you didn't right there, and was holding it over your head like a child. He shook his head, smiling sweetly at you. "Why wouldn't I know where my girlfriend lives? Come on, now you're being ridiculous."

Girlfriend? Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad. This is tremendously bad. Still, you needed answers, and the only way to get them was to play into this charade of complete insanity. You gave a light chuckle, pressing your hand to your forehead. "Right, sorry. Just out of curiosity, how did you get here? I don't see a car outside that looks like it could belong to you."

"Oh," he shrugged, going into your fridge and taking out a snack. "Same way you visited me I guess. Just kind of appeared."

You were shaking. He was a reality jumper like you? No, he was always too sad to see when you’d go, even though back then you tried to hide where your whereabouts were. He would have tried to follow if he had the ability to. “Okay, makes sense. How long do you plan on staying?"

“Not sure. I guess I haven’t gotten that far into my planning. Is that a bad thing?”

"Nope, not at all. Actually, why don't you go into my room right now. Come with me, I think I still have some clothes that you can borrow." You put on a fake smile as you led him through the hallway, not quite sure as to why he was there. Was this some spirit thing? You talk about him and he appears? No, then Mando would have shown up at least eight times within the past week. Mando. How were you going to see Mando and the baby with Eddie here? 

He looked around like a child in a candy store. However, instead of excitement, it was pure nosiness. "Nobody else lives here, right?"

"No, it's just me. Why?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, looking into a framed photo of you and your friends. "Just...curious. Wanted to see if you have some other guy here or something."

Red flag. Bad vibes were sounding like an alarm, to the point where you did nothing but nod. Something wasn't right, and you most certainly did not want to be left alone with him. You couldn't get your friends. So, you did the quickest thing you thought of as soon as your bedroom door closed with Eddie on the other side. 

You went to get the Mandalorian. 

“You’re back, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“Yeah that’s great, get a few weapons and grab my hand. Where’s the kid? He can come too,” You said rather quickly, scrambling to look through cupboards and closets on the ship to see what would be needed. “You said you wanted to go to my reality when we first met, now here’s your chance.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, it’s a disaster right now, okay? And I can’t explain very much, but there’s someone in my house, and I didn’t know what to do, so I came to get you.”

“In your house? So you picked me?”

“Yes! Now we need to go because chances are, him being there is going to be a mess.”

“Why would I be the first person you choose?”

“Because-” you began to say, hesitating. “Because you're the only person I know that knows about my reality jumping, and if I were to tell literally anyone else they would think I’m crazy! And I know you at least understand to some degree. Now let’s go, before things get worse!”

"What does reality jumping have to do with this?"

"God I can never get you to talk, and now you have a million questions," you said with a roll of your eyes. "It's my ex, Mando. He's in my house, and he's not supposed to be there because he isn't from my reality. I don't think he'll hurt me, but I want him out. Or, at least I want answers. And for him to go home. But I feel like he won't listen to me if I ask. He still sees... someone else."

"Alright, fine. Let's go." Mando pressed a few buttons on the ship, scooping the kid out of his hammock. "However I hope you're happy that you're interrupting nap time."

Bringing him into your house was the easy part. 

You didn't know what you were doing. The first part of your plan as completed, and now there was nothing left. Mando was no help either. He either got distracted by every little thing that didn't look like something he had on the ship, or he was silencing the baby who cooed at every little thing. You didn't intend on hurting Eddie, just getting answers and spooking him enough that he leaves your house. It's what was needed. Especially if he still thought you were his girlfriend. 

At the end of the hallway, you jabbed your finger at the metal covered man in front of you, turning and aiming it at the closed door, only to point back at him. He tilted his head, not fully comprehending what it was you wanted him to do. “Go deal with this please!” You whisper shouted. “I don’t know what to do.”

“And you think I do?”

“More than I do! Don’t you deal with things like this in your universe?”

“Yes, because I normally talk to people from other dimensions, who drag me to theirs to take care of an ex boyfriend,” he said with a moment of silence between you two. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“Oh you think you’re funny, don’t you? You have jokes now, tin man?” You looked around between the two of you. "Where are all of the weapons? Mando I swear if you left them in my living room-"

He leaned close to you with the intent of answering, but stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he noticed the doorknob during, a confused Eddie on the other side. “What’s going on? Who are you? And,” he said, eyeing the Mandalorian up and down. “What are you wearing? It’s not Halloween.”

“Eddie, dear,” you cooed, which genuinely made you sick to your stomach. “This is Mando, we’re- well we’re-”

“I see how it is. You come back here and just move on like that, huh? What does he have that I don’t? That the others don’t? You were my girlfriend first, after all.”

“What are you talking about? There is no us, Eddie. We broke up a long time ago. You remember that, right? And what do you mean the others? No one else is here but the three of us.”

“They will be. I heard about it first, I just didn’t want it to be true. I guess I was in denial,” he said bitterly, looking at the Mandalorian and reaching into his pocket. Eddie stepped forwards, causing the both of you to back up with the closer he got. He was getting angry, that was clear as day. “You. You did this. You’re bringing us here. You’re taking her from us. This is your fault.”

“What?” Both you and Mando said at the same time, only for you to watch as a knife went swinging in his direction. Had Mando not been wearing a metal suit he would most likely have had a gash on his face. If that wasn't a wake up call, you didn't know what would be. Just like with the game you played, you snatched the baby and took off sprinting until you made it to the living room where you could safely leave him on the couch. Clashes and clangs came from behind you. They got louder, causing you to grimace. 

Eddie was still charging at Mando, swinging the knife like a madman. The Mandalorian didn't seem to be charging. In fact, he wasn't hitting Eddie at all. He was deflecting. Avoiding at all costs. You got closer, keeping your distance still just in case. "Eddie enough! Stop! Leave him alone!"

The sound of the knife hitting the beskar was one of the worst sounds you had ever heard. It made your skin crawl, and you wanted to escape. But you couldn't. There was no way you were letting Mando deal with Eddie on his own. It didn't feel right to you. 

You just didn't know how to help. 

"This isn't fair! She is mine!" He yelled, charging forwards again. 

Mando threw his arm up in defense, shielding his body from the blade. "I don't even know who you are!"

You shortly realized why the Mandalorian wasn't attacking. He had no weapons on him and he wasn't about to use something that belonged to you, especially if he didn't know what it was and how valuable it would be to you. The kitchen knife you used prior to threaten Eddie gleamed next to you. You called Mando's name, sliding the kitchen utensil across the counter, which he picked up graciously. "Took you long enough."

And that's when it happened. 

It was Eddie's fault. He charged again, knowing that his opponent was now armed, and got struck in the gut. Mando stood upright, completely frozen out of shock. 

Dark red liquid dripped down the knife, causing Eddie to stumble backwards. He looked in your eyes, and for a second you didn’t see the murderous rage that he just had. You saw Eddie. Your Eddie. The boy you liked, not the one who tried to kill Mando. He gave you a small smile, saying your name before following it with a small and hushed, “I’m sorry.”

“Eddie- Eddie no!” You squeaked, tears rolling down your face. Your feet seemed to move faster than you did as you ran to him, reaching for his hand. "No, no don't do this Eddie!"

"Be careful," he muttered, barely slipping through your fingers. He went to hit the ground, but instead of his body making contact with the floor a flower did. A lily. The flower that represents innocence. Mando bent down, picking it up and handing it to you rather awkwardly. “I guess this belongs to you now. I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to."

You wiped your eyes, taking the flower in your hand. "I know. He did it himself. I don't even know why I'm crying, to be honest."

"You want to explain this to me, though? Why is -was- he mad at you?"

You sighed. "Eddie and I dated a while ago, when I first learned how to reality jump. He was sweet, and we kind of just hit it off immediately. But, I realized he wasn't exactly what I had wanted. So, I broke up with him right before college."

"College?"

"School, basically. We were just becoming adults. Plus, I couldn't go to school with him, and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to juggle my real life and seeing him." 

"So you left him?"

"It was mutual. I said school was becoming stressful and he agreed, so we parted ways," you said with a shake of your head. "I didn't expect to see him again. Especially not like this."

"Do you know what he meant by 'be careful'? And what others was he referring to?"

Mando stood in place as you went to the drawers of your counters, pulling out the letter and handing it to him.  You took a deep breath, staring straight at your shoes to avoid looking into the visor on the helmet even though he was focused on the paper in his hand. "From what I'm gathering, my seven exes are coming from their realities to mine, like seen with Eddie, and they're angry at me. Well, me and you, and I'm sure you can guess why. They think they're being replaced."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

Your eyes shifted to the side, then down to the shoes, and finally up. Taking a deep breath, you blurted the sentence out faster than you physically thought you could, before crossing your arms. "Fight them."

"I'm sorry?"

"I think you're supposed to fight them, and win, if you plan on continuing seeing me, whatever we are. If you don't then no worry, I'm sure they'll go away once they realize that you're gone."

"Do you want me to?"

You froze, not fully processing what the Mandalorian had said to you. "What?"

"Do you want me to fight for you?"

Immediately you began arguing with yourself internally, fighting the options. On one hand, he's willing to do what it takes to be with you. On the other, you've seen the type of things they've done in the past when mad at someone else, who knew what they would do with you involved. Some would be easier than others, of course, but that didn't excuse the ones who weren't a walk in the park. Still… he didn't immediately run for the hills when you told him what would happen. "Yes?"

"Then I will."


End file.
